


Incendio

by malditaQuil



Series: Chances [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malditaQuil/pseuds/malditaQuil
Summary: “You’re too good Newt; you never met a monster you couldn’t love.”





	Incendio

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that when Leta said those words, we break into million pieces. That is why I wrote this to lighten things a bit.

 

“You’re too good Newt; you never met a monster you couldn’t love.” Tina tore her gaze away from Newt’s after she sees the expression painted on his face when Leta Lestrange said these words.

The three of them stood on a dimly lit corridor of the French Ministry of Magic; barely escaping an imminent danger looking dishevelled and spent with adrenaline. Leta’s hair, previously styled in an elegant wave is now hanging loosely on her side, she look beautiful despite everything.

Newt on the other hand stood in complete silent watching Leta, a look on his eyes that conveys emotion she never saw on him before. And Tina looks away swallowing a lump on her throat and clutching her left arm tightly, wincing at the sudden pain that follows it. Leta caught her eyes and she awkwardly avoids it, Newt did not even give her a sideway glance.

The tension on the air is there, surrounding them like a dark veil. And Tina breaths through her nose and blink away the tears that threaten to spill. She can feel her heart breaking seeing the tense posture of Newt, his knuckles white from gripping the case handle tighter than he used too.

Leta of course was talking about the beast that guards the enchanted vault. The one that attack and them barely manage to escape. Of course she was talking about how Newt; despite the threat of getting killed did not allow Tina on sending a curse that will surely kill the beast. However, if one will look between the lines, and the way Newt’s eyes glazed over she knows that there is something else on those words, something deeper and personal. And it hurts her more than anything else.

“We should go.” Leta broke the silence.

Newt blinked never leaving his gazed at Leta as she started to walks towards the direction of the exit which happens to be where Tina is standing. There was a time where their eyes met and they use to smile from ear to ear. But when Newt gaze caught hers she could not see the same spark that she saw back in December and been dreaming of seeing again.

They’re both look lost. Lost on something they thought they knew.

Newt opened his mouth probably to say something, but Tina did not let him as she spun around and started walking on a faster pace, passing over Leta who give her a sad and sympathetic smile.

She felt stupid, humiliated, alone and broken. Anger started to build as her eyes started to sting. ‘You’re always been busy looking at something that is far away from you, that you never get to see what is in front of you.’ She heard Leta say before the world around her spun as she disapparated the moment her feet left the Ministry grounds.

 

*****

Tina doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting on the floor in the front of the fireplace of her rented room in Paris. The moment her feet touch the carpeted floor her knees immediately betrays. She sat there, tears flowing freely from her eyes and she could not contain the ugly sobs that escape her throat.  

Leta smiling at her with sadness, angers her but at the same time she felt pity for herself. She’s like a beggar asking for a scrap that is Newt Scamander from its previous owner. She never felt so much self pity. The feeling of losing her job as an Auror and doing everything just to get it back is different from thinking that she had found someone she thought she could share a love but knowing that no matter what she do, he will never be hers.

She’s disappointed at herself for allowing herself to sink lower. What pained her even more was the desperate plea on Newt’s eyes. Like he was asking for her to stay, see everything to the end. She would never allow that.

She fisted the end of her Auror coat and allows her tears to wash away the pain, the sadness, the humiliation and the feeling of betrayal that try to ruin everything that she is and there was no one else to blame but her.  She tells herself that it is just a phase in her life, which everything comes and goes. And no matter what at the end of the day she will be okay. She was broken before and mended herself; she will do the same now.

The fire on the fireplace started to die as the room becomes colder, but she welcomes it. The embers on the remaining coal give a spark as the flame disappear.

There was a light knock on the door and Tina look at the open window. The sun is almost setting. Knowing that it might be someone from MACUSA she stood up and brush herself. Wiping the tears away and checking her reflection from the grandfather clock she slowly went to the door and opens it slightly.

What she sees surprises her, and she grips the doorknob tightly.

“Tina.” Newt said softly, his eyes looking down at his shoes his case on his hand. “May I come in?”

Looking at him right now, he was just broken as she was. She pulls the door open wide and move aside to let him in. The room was colder than it used to be when she closed the door behind her.  

The silence that follows is choking her. Newt stood where she previously sat, his shoulders hunch and still looking at his boots. His silence awakens the anger she’s trying to contain. Why would he be here and just stood there saying nothing? Is he here just to see if she was broken like him?  She wanted to end it, end it now before it drowned her.

She was about to ask him of his reasons of coming when Newt spoke, his voice shaking with concern.

“Blood.” He said his eyes focusing on the red staining the carpet. He turned to stare at her as she hides her injured arm.  The look on his eyes was that of deep concern, the same one she sees’s when Newt worries about his creatures. But she does need that concern, what she needs right now is the conclusion of this aching pain. “Tina - .”

“What do you need Mr. Scamander?”  She asked between her teeth. And there was a flashed of surprise at Newt’s face. She’s not angry at him, it was not his fault. They were just on the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Tina was looking intensely at him that she hardly notices him move to gently place his case on the floor and when she blink he was standing right in front of her. She felt his hand brushing her arm, his fingers running over the fabric of her coat. She could feel Goosebumps forming on her skin as he runs his hand at the length of her left arm and gently pry it away from her back. He holds her hand like a delicate porcelain that would easily break, and stare at the blood staining her pale skin.

“You’re hurt.” He said softly.

A part of her wanted to pull her hand away from his, but another part craves to feel his warm touch, such a pity. “It is something I am used too.” She said looking at the way he wipe the trickling blood with his thumb. “I got hurt because of my own stupidity, Mr. Scamander.”

“I’m sorry.” Newt whispered but she heard it nonetheless and he lifted his head to stare at her in the eyes.

What is it? She wonders at what the emotion she see’s, somehow his green eyes shows many emotions that she can’t hardly tell which one is true. And what she sees now is a plea, for her to look at him properly.

Why?

When he pulled her towards the direction of the fireplace with its dying ember, she was surprise to see that her feet follow him quietly. He flick his hand to summon a cushioned chair, she was still looking at him when he gently pushed her to sit down. And her head follows him when he slowly drop to his knees and made himself comfortable on the floor. His head craning over to look at her, and once again reach out to her injured arm. He slowly peals over the sleeves of her coat and white, now stained with red, blouse to reveal a rather deep wound. It’s not that severe wound by the looks of it; it won’t even leave a scar.

“Why are you here, Newt?” She asked again no longer under pretence. She watch him as he opened his case with one hand and started rummaging the content and pulled out a bandage, a clean cloths, a small basin of lukewarm water and a vial that says ‘Essence of Ditanny’ on it.

He remained silent, refusing to give her the answer that she wanted to hear. Instead he focuses on her arm. She was curious as to why he is doing it the No-Maj way. But her comments remained in her thought seeing Newt’s face as he gently clean her wound with the cloth and water. She tried her best to look neutral, never showing how every time he brushes her wound it stings.  

The silence remained between them until Newt finishes his work, placing a bandage to her arm after he place a few drops of ditanny to her clean wound. The fire no longer alive instead was leaving behind powdered remnants of its former warmth.

Tina allows Newt to hold her hand and run his fingers on her palm.

“Why aren’t angry at me?” he asked.

Tina gives a pained smile, he never answers her and now he’s asking the question. “Because it is not your fault Newt.” She answered. “We were just on the wrong place and at the wrong time.”

They shared a look of understanding and she reach out using the hand that he was not holding to his cheek and he leaned over it.

“I could never ask you to change Newt.” She said. “I could never ask you to be mine.” Tears started to blur her vision but she couldn’t bring herself to look away from him as a single tear roll down to his cheek and then another when he closed his eyes leaning over her palm. She finally sees, observing Newt for the past hour as he tries to mend her. He was asking her to see, what he needs, what he truly needs. “I think I am selfish that way.” She could live with the pain. She will mend but forever scarred.

Newts suck a quick breath and open his eyes. “I never meant to hurt you Tina.” He said choking on his own words.

“And you never did.” Was her reply. She runs her thumb on his cheek, wiping away the tears. “I will never force myself to you Newt, and I refuse to do so.” She said and felt his hand’s tightening its hold on her left hand. “I thought I could understand, the way you want me too.” She continued. “And for that I am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Newt said. “It was selfish of me to ask you to understand me. Without considering your own feelings.”

“Then I guess we are both selfish at some point.” Tina said with a broken smile.

Newt shakes his head. “You’ve never been selfish Tina.”  He moves to hold the other hand that was touching his cheek and bring them both to his lips. “You never lied to me.” He said. “You’ve become my ‘Giver’ Tina. And the truth that you brought to me opens my eyes on many things. I’ve always been denying everything just to continue on living. And for once I wouldn’t mind the truth.” He reaches out tuck a stray hair on her ear. A mirror action of what he did long ago.

“Even if it hurt you?” she asked.

“I think I could live with the pain.” He answered.

And for the first time that day, they both shared a smile. A real smile.

Newt scoots over nearer to her and proceeded in resting his head on her lap, facing the empty fireplace. And she automatically pets his head, feeling the curly strands on her fingers. The sun already sets. And the only light comes from the street lamps outside streaming from the open window and cold wind invites itself in. Newt once again claimed her hand, the one that he carefully mends and plant a soft kiss at her palm.

 They remained like that until the tears on their eyes dried out and all the weight of the world leaves them. They were both broken for different reasons. Both needs mending, both know that they will be scarred. But both can live with the pain.

Tina knows that even in the ashes, there is hope that yet to come. And she watched as a trickle of flame burst from the heart when they both whispered. Incendio.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer break me in different ways. But I trust my OTP that they will survive this with flying broomsticks.


End file.
